


Милая Арошни

by Vargnatt



Category: Forgotten Realms
Genre: Dark, F/M, Other, POV, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2537930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vargnatt/pseuds/Vargnatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гонадор помогал Арошни в заговоре против Кореллона исключительно из личного интереса.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Милая Арошни

**Author's Note:**

> Текст с Фандомной Битвы 2014 (изначально выложен тут - http://fk-2014.diary.ru/p199472337.htm?oam#more7 ).

Милая Арошни, прекрасная Арошни. Твоя кожа чёрная, как эбен. И суть твоя такая же чёрная, прогнившая. Лживая Арошни, грязная Арошни.   
В тебе всегда горит желание — порочное, похотливое, злое. Утолить бы его — войти в тебя полностью, слиться с тобой, раствориться. И пожрать изнутри, поглотить силы, уничтожить сущность. Заставить стонать и дёргаться от тупого удовольствия. Заставить визжать и биться в судорогах от острой боли. Выгибать тело, пить соки. Дробить кости, поглощать плоть. Исторгать наружу и повторять, пока не останется ничего, даже тени в Астральном Море. Ты сама бы сделала это же со своим мужем-Кореллоном. Ты бы сделала это же со своими детьми и с любым, чью силу возжелала бы, властолюбица Арошни.   
Ты проиграла, Арошни. Поймана, скована. Опозорена, низвергнута. Арошни-предательница, Арошни-изменница. Ты сейчас рядом, в Бездне — демон, Ллос-паучиха. Уродливая, но прекрасная. Слабая, но властная. Тебе нужны были союзники раньше — теперь нужны только рабы: безвольные, безмозглые, безумные.   
Пока у Того-Кто-Скрывается рядом есть надежда — у тебя будет один такой, возлюбленная Ллос. Древнее Око способно прождать долго.


End file.
